A New Life
by Carolight
Summary: A bad breakup gives Bella the chance to start a new life, but will she remain a wild single? I suck at summary's, I know, read the story and find out what happens *flirt*. The "epilogue" is really a prologue, I'm so sorry about that error! A/H, OOC, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer's, I just love the characters and borrow them for my own little drama-making**

* * *

><em>Don't let go, never give up, it's such a wonderful life! *Hurt- Wonderful Life*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

My name is Bella Swan, well actually it's Isabella, but I prefer the shortened version. I'm 24 years old and I live in a small town in WA, Forks. I moved here when my mom, Renée, died from cancer when I was 16. I lived with my dad until I finished college in Seattle and moved in with my boyfriend, I mean fiancé, Jacob in La Push. I've known and loved Jake since I first moved to Forks, he was kind of the only thing worth waking for up in the morning. Especially since Charlie, my dad, always worked. I guess that's how it is when you're the daughter to a small towns chief of police...

Anyway, I live in a small cottage in La Push with Jake, he inherited it from his dad when he passed away a coulpe of years ago, and I work as a waitress at the diner. I had dreams, I wanted to leave this place and move back to Phoenix, I wanted to be a writer or a teacher and definately not live in Forks. Even Seattle was better. But Jake had everything here and I didn't want to be the one dragging him away from that, especially against his will. And that feeling increased when he proposed to me the same day I moved in with him.

You have no idea how much I regret that now!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, <strong>

It was a slow day at the diner, thankfully since I had a killer headache, just the regulars at lunch and a couple of high school kids at dinnertime. Yet, I was beat! Must have been the headache. I couldn't wait to get home and was happy when my boss Stephenie let me go an hour early. Steph is great like that, no point in keeping me there when it's as slow as a turtle in the desert.

She's also a good boss, always helpful and nice to her employees. And I get a decent salary, never underestimate that!

I bought some dinner on my way home, I had a craving for mac' n' cheese today, and then sped my old Chevrolet Pickup Truck towards La Push and our little house. If you can call my driving speed, I'm not exactly heavy on the gas.

When I got there I found we weren't alone, Jessica's peachy little sportscar stood parked in my spot next to the garage. Jess and I went to High School together and i guess you could say that she and her fiancé Mike were close friends to us, even though I never really trust gossip girl Jess. She's nice and overly perky and she loves to gossip, about everyone and evetything. She is also pretty selfish and craves being the center of everything. I guess that's why she likes me, I'm practically her opposite. And now she probably wanted to chat away with me about some crazy person she'd sold sportswear to at work today... "Oh, great, I so don't feel like having company right now", I muttered to myself as I climbed out of the truck with grocerybag in one hand and purse in the other.

I moved slowly towards the house and tried to muster up a smile for when I got inside when I heard a noice from the back, Jess was giggling like crazy inside. I peeked and saw that our bedroom window was open slightly. _That must be why it sounded so loud, _I thought, shook my head and walked in the front door. _I guess Jake is in a joking mood today, good, I could use a laugh right now._

The livingroom was a mess. The couch was turned from it's normal position in the corner and the blanket I used to drape over it lay in the middle of the floor. Everything from the small side table lay spread out over the floor. The photo of my mom facing down, the glass broken. I felt a shiver go through me and started towards the bedroom door. It was closed, and eerily quiet. All the noices had suddenly died out, I hadn't even noticed. I slid the door open and gasped.

At first I couldn't believe what I saw, I thought it must be a mistake. I tried to blame my eyesight, must be the headache, but slowly reality set in. And in full force at that! Because right in front of me, in MY bed, my fiancé lay naked with my so-called friend Jessica, and they were both wet with sweat. I guess I didn't need to ask what was going on...

"Jake?" I said in what I believe was a neutral tone of voice.

"Bella, Honey, you're home early! We-" Jake started, but I cut him off, "You were just trying out som new positions, right?"

"Yes, um, no, NO! I'm... we... I know what it looks like", he continued, "It's not... dammit! I don't know what to say..." The last part came out as a whisper.

I turned to Jess, "Out! Get the hell out, now!" She stared at me, then started to get up, "Bella, I'm sorry-",

"I said, OUT! Dammit bitch, are you as deaf as you are dum?" I didn't even know I could sound that menacing, I was practically growling each word. But it got my point across and Jess stumbled out with her skanky outfit in her embrace.

"So, you really think that I'd never find out? How long has this been going on?" I sat opposite of Jake by the kitchen table and stared at his rumpled hair. "And could you at least put on a t-shirt?"

He stared, dumbfounded. I don't get angry that often, and now I was truly pissed! He pulled on a t-shirt with a wounded look on his face. "Hey! Don't give me that! I'm not the one with shit up to my effing elbows!" I growled, "Now, please answer my questons."

"Look, Bella, I know I screwed up big. But I love yoy, I'll die if you leave... Please believe me, I would never deliberately hurt you!"

"You hurt me, and if that wasn't deliberate you've got some damn big issues! Now stop the crap, I don't want to hear it! Just answer my damn questions..."

"Ok... All right! I guess I didn't think about you finding out or not... And it only happened once before today, I swear! It was on Jessica and Mike's engagement party, you know when I helped her upstairs 'cause she was to drunk? Well, she wasn't that drunk... She said she just wanted to get me alone."

"Jacob, don't blame this on her! You were just as much in on it. And what about Mike, did you think about him? Since you clearly forgot me. On their engagement party, how stupid are you?" I felt sick, I couldn't believe he'd done this. I couldn't believe this was the same man who'd done everything for me to see him, want to be with him in High School. "Jake, you and Jess need to tell him about this and if you don't, I will! He's my friend to you know!" I said it with a heat I'd never felt before. "I'm going out."

I had to think, clear my mind, so I took a walk on the beach. It didn't help all that much, I still felt sick and stupid. What was I supposed to do? Forgive and forget? I couldn't do that, I'd never be able to trust him again. I felt betrayed on levels I'd never thought possible, i could'n stay, could I?

No, I had to leave, it was my only option. Having come to a decision I turned and walked back to the house. I went in and started packing down all my stuff, I had to go tonight. i didn't own very much, it didn't take long to pach all my clothes, tioletries and the few gadgets I had.

I called Charlie and told him I'd be sleeping in my old room in his house tonight, he sounded a little sceptic but didn't ask any questiones. That's why I love him so much, no awkward talks about feelings. Though I suppose I was would have to explain a little tomorrow when he realised I wouldn't go back here...

"You leaving?" Jake stood casually leaned in the doorway between livingroom and bedroom, looking like a sad puppy.

"Yeah... Oh, and you can keep the bed, I really don't want it anymore." I couldn't even think of sleeping in it now, yuck!

"But you'll come back right? You're not leaving for good? We can work through this you know, I love you."

I answered without looking up, "No, Jake, I won't come back. We can't work through this, the damage is done and it can't be repaired."

"I guess I always knew you'd leave some day, you never have loved me the way I love you..." He sounded wistful and sad, heartbroken.

"Don't you fucking blame this on me! I'm not the one who jumped in bed with your friend! You're not the one betrayed here, remember?" I took my box and my two suitcases and dragged them through the house to the front door. "Maybe I'll see you around Jake, please don't call me, and don't even think about dragging Charlie into this!...bye..." And I walked out the door, packed the car and drove away. Without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, kiddies? What do you think? I know it's a bit of a slow begining but I'll try to speed it up! This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle *wink,wink* No srsly, tell me what you think, review, review, review! **

**Oh, And I'll try to post the next chapter within a week. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I own no rights whatsoever, Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer's wonderful creation. I just toy around a little with her amazing characters. I mean, who wouldn't? ;)

So here's chapter two, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive! If I stumble, they're gonna eat me alive! Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer? Help, I'm alive! *Metric- help I'm Alive*<em>

**Chapter 2: **

The drive back to Forks wasn't nearly long enough. I almost thought I'd keep going, mostly so that I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. My headache was still there, worse than ever, and I felt tired after the days events. I drove straight to Charlies.

When I climbed out of the truck he came out to help med carry my things inside, and once inside he gave me an awkward hug.

"You hungry, Bells? I've got some of your casserole in the fridge or I could make you some eggs?" That made me smile. Charlie was the worst cook I'd ever met, the only thing he could make himself was, you guessed it, eggs -fried. I usually came here and cooked for him once a week and filled up his freezer, I can be a good daughter if I want to. It also reminded me that I was kind of hungry. "Thanks dad, I'll have som casserole."

I heated the leftovers and served us both, I also gave Charlie a beer while I just settled for a glass of water. "So, um, you want to talk about it?" he asked, and I could tell it made him quite a bit uncomfortable. "Not really, dad, but thanks", I mumbled through a mouthful of food. I didn't even want to think about it, much less talk.

"Um, ok... How long are you ging to stay here? Not that I'm not happy to have my girl home, I just, you know..." He still looked uncomfortable, but also a bit curious.

"Jake called you, didn't he? What did he tell you?" That bitter edge in my voice was back, I didn't like it.

"Well, he just said you two were separating for a while... And he also said for me to tell you that he really wants the two of you to talk this through." He looked seriously embarrased by now. He didn't like beeing the messenger, especially in a matter this personal.

"Well, we're not separating for _a while_, we're separating for, like, for_ever_! And if he calls again you can tell him that we're not gonna talk!" I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Bella, you have to talk sometime. Whatever happened you can work it out, honey." That earned him a snort. "No, dad, we can't, because he cheated on me, ok? Happy now?"

"Oh..." He was totally unprepared for that one, I could tell. Whatever he thought this was about, that wasn't it.

We didn't discuss the matter more that evening. I went upstairs to my old room and unpacked. I spent the rest of the night lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out my next move. It was past midnight when I finally went to sleep, I dreamt of the less than inviting scene I'd walked in on after a long day at work.

When I woke up I didn't feel rested, and the headache was even worse. I thought about staying in bed all day since I wasn't going in for work anyway, but my plans were ruined when my cell chimed happily from my purse. It was Angela, another High School friend, who had stayed in Seattle after college. She was a deaconess at some small church in the outskirts of Seattle and her husband was a realter who also owned a couple of apartment complexes inside Seattle. Ang and I had been quite close in High School and gotten even closer in our college years. Though we didn't talk very often anymore, she was still one of the best friends I'd ever had.

I thought about letting it ring, but I got an idea and thought maybe she could help me figure things out.

"Hey, Ang! How're you?" I tried to sound perky and happy, I'm not sure she bought it.

"Hey, Bella! I'm just great, thank you? How are you?" I thought about saying someting that would have been cencored, then thought better of it and simply said, "Well, I've been better. What can I do for you?" "Can't a girl just call a friend without an agenda?" she laughed, but continued,"Well I was hoping you could help us out a little..."

"Um hum, and in what way can I help you out, if I may ask?" I was big on sarcasm today, apparently.

"Well, a friend of Ben's just bought a restaurant downtown and he needs personell ASAP, I thought maybe you know someone willing to work?"

My world stopped spinning all off a sudden! I had been planning to ask if Ben had any apartments vacant, I had thought I could work out the job issue in place. I didn't even hesitate, "I can do it! I can start right away, I'll just call Steph and tell her to give my shifts to Bree!"

Angela was quiet for a while before answering hesitantly, "Ok, but, um, what about Jake?" I'm not very good at the whole _thinking before speaking _thing, so naturally, I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head "Oh, I bet Jess can take real good care about him", in the same tone of voice I imagine a maffia boss taking on when he tells his cronies to wack someone.

Angela was quiet for so long I almost thought she'd hung up on me. Just before I pressed the button to end the call, she said, "I guess I don't want to know what that was about".

"No, I don't imagine you do", I said, "I'm sorry, Ang, I'm a bit edgy today. I didn't mean to sound so crude." She just laughed.

"Ok, so maybe you can come to Seattle for a interview tonight?" She asked. "You can stay at our place and we can catch up a little".

"Yeah, absolutely! So, where am I going and who am I meeting?"

"You're going to The Metropolitan, you know, on 2nd avenue? And you're meeting a guy named Emmet Cullen. His fahter owns The Met and he and his brothers will be opening their restaurant on 5th in a month. You'll be training at The Met and helping out with a few details for the Grand opening. I can text you the time when I've talked to Em, ok?"

"Yeah, sounds great, thanks Ang! Really!" And we hung up.

Ok, so now I really had a plan! And it felt good. Plus, all of this kept my mind off Jake, and that was a huge bonus.

I ate som cereal and took a long, hot shower, then I called Steph. I can't say she was happy, but she accepted and told me I could come by and pick up my check when I was off to Seattle. I bet Bree was going to be a lot happier than Steph. Bree was a good girl, a bit slow but she'd pick it up now that she was going to work full time. She was a quick learner. Though I guess it really wasn't my problem anymore. _Huh! _

I decided to wear a pair of black slim jeans and a red silk blouse, not that I had that many options, and put on my only pair of pumps. Black, simple, ordinary, but classy. I wore my hair loose and put on some mascara, I never really used that much makeup. Then I called Charlie and told him I'd be gone for the night, maybe longer, and packed a bag with all I needed for a copuple of days in the city.

When I was on my way out the phone in the kitchen rang. Since I wasn't in any hurry I decided to answer it. I should't have, it was Jake...

"Where are you going? Why'd you quit your job?" He sounded scared, serves him right.

"None of your business, Jake!" I answered through clenched teeth. "And I thought I told you to leave Charlie out of this!"

"Bella... Bells, please, I really want us to solve this. I love you, you can't just turn your back on us." Now he just sounded desperate. Well, it was hardly my doing.

"You're the one who turned your back on us, Jake, and for future reference, stay the hell away from me!" I was just about to hang up when I thought of something else to say, if only just to give him a little scare, "If you try to gain sympathy from Charlie you're screwed. I told him everything. And if I were you, I'd stay well away from him from now on." Then I hung up, took my bag and headed for the diner.

When I walked in the diner Mike sat at the bar looking less than happy. "Hey, Bells, what's up?" He said. I could tell he'd been drinking._ I guess they told him then._

"Hi, Mikey, Nothin' much, how are you?" I asked, I wasn't going to bring Jess up if he didn't. "I've been better Bells, my dad just had a heartattack". And then he started crying! Dammit, poor guy! So, nobody had told him then... "I'm sorry, Mike, how is he, is he gonna be ok?" "Yeah, they say he'll be fine... But when I came home and told Jess about it, she told me she wanted to move out, break up, you know... Nice support huh? I guess people were right about her after all, she is a selfish bitch..." _Don't I know it?_ "I really am sorry Mike! Look, I'm in a bit of hurry here, you think you'll be all right?" I really didn't want to discuss Jess with him, especially not right now. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine.. Hey, Bells! You wanna go out some time?" Oh, crap! "Oh, um... I don't know?" I really didn't want to, not ever. "Ok, yeah, take care ok? You know, Jake's not good enough for you, I'll be waiting for your call!" O.M.G! Like I'd ever call him? Oh, hell no!

Steph just laughed at me when I came in to her office behind the counter. "So, I guess he's back on Bellatrack after Jess, huh?" She loved to tease me about Mike, who'd had a huge crush on me back in school. "Shut up will ya? You know I never even dated that guy!"

"Yeah, It's still fun to tease you though. Here's your check, want to tell me what's going on?"

"Ha ha, really funny! Thanks, and no I really don't.. Let's just say I need a change, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever! So... You're not mad I told Jake you'd quit then? I mean, he called and asked for you and I didn't know what else to tell him..." She looked a bit nervous. I'd kind of guessed he'd heard it from her already. "Nah, it's cool, he'd have noticed soon anyway... "

"Yeah, I guess... We're gonna miss you though, all of us. You're one of the best you know." I looked here in the eyes, "Thanks, Steph. I won't be that far away though, you can always come visit." She gave me a brilliant smile and made a shooing motion toward the door. "Oh, I will! Good luck, honey! I'll see you around".

We hugged, then I went out to the truck and started the drive towards my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again, I apologize for possible errors in grammatics and spelling. I should probably start looking for a Beta... You up for it? Let me know *wink, wink*  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and that you will keep reading. I'm gonna try to post a chapter a week but I wont make any promises;) Next is almost done though, and I will post it within a week. Still a bit slow, but I promise more action further in if you stay tuned *wink* **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Until next time, XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there everyone! First of all, a big thanx to all of you for reading! As usual; I do not own anything but I am grateful to Stephenie Meyer for invetning such wonderful characters for us all to play with ;)

If you wonder over the little strips of songtexts I write over every chapter it's the song I listen to while writing the chapter. I'm a repeat kind of gal ;)

So, heres chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I do not want to be afraid, I do not want to die inside just to breathe in, I'm tired of feeling so numb. Relief exists I'll find it when I am cut. *Plumb - Cut*<em>

**Chapter 3:**

The drive to Seattle was far to long right now. I didn't really need alonetime at the moment, I had way to many unpleasant things running through my mind.

I'm not known to be impulsive, yet here I was. Driving to Seattle on a whim to start a new life. I felt as if I'd thrown myself out from a cliff, with no way of knowing what awaited me once I landed.

On the other hand, this felt as my only option. What else could I do? I really didn't want to stay in Forks and I didn't have anywhere else to go. And I really did feel the need of a big change.

The shock of Jake's betrayal was finally starting to creep up on me and I felt as if something squeased my chest together. It got harder to breath and I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

The phonecall hadn't really made it better either. I couldn't believe he'd done this! He'd always been so steady, so reliable. I couldn't help but wondering if I'd done something wrong.

_No, dammit!_ No, I wasn't going to let myself think like that. I couldn't blame myself for his mistakes.

I pulled the truck over and sat there, staring at the road ahead, trying to catch my breath. I cried for a few minutes, until I felt all empty inside, like a wrung out rug. Then came the anger, I was so damn pissed I could have beaten the crap out of Jess or Jake should any of them have been in sight. Well, better to be angry than crying my guts out.

I reminded myself that I'd made my decision, a decision to start a new life. That awoke my determination and I started the car back up and resumed driving.

I arrived at Angela's around noon and by then I was in a pretty good mood. I'd decided in the car that I shouId put Jake, and Forks, behind me and start looking forward. No point in brooding.

I felt excited and a little nervous about my interview and, possibly, new job. I just hoped Ben had some nice and affordable place for me to live... Well, one problem at a time, right?

Angela greeted me with a big, warm hug and a matching smile. "Hi, honey, so good to see you again!" I felt my heart ease a bit more just by seeing my friend.

"Good to see you too, Ang. I see you've been busy." I said with a smug smile. She was obviously pregnant, maybe about 6 months along. She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, she should arrive in about 2,5 months. If the doctors are right, I'm due june 21th. But she might come out earlier." She looked so proud, practically glowing with happiness. I gave her another hug.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." And I really was. I couldn't think of anyone who deserved happiness more than my totally selfless friend Angela.

She'd made dinner for my benefit, lasagne with garlic bread and salad. "Thought you'd be hungry, and you should eat before you go see Emmet." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't text you, I thought it unnecessary since I knew you'd be here in good time. He wants to see you at eight, that ok?" Kind of late, but it wasn't a problem for me. "That's ok, I figured you'd tell me when I arrived." I said.

"So, you want to tell me what made you want to apply for this job?" I didn't see any reason to lie to her, she'd see right through me anyway, so I told her all about Jake and Jess. When I was done I acctually felt lighter, it felt good to tell someone and really poor my heart out. Something I rarely did. I'm not very talkative, especially not when it comes to feelings. Something I inherited from Charlie, my mother was the complete opposite when she was alive.

Angela contemplated everything I'd told her before saying anything. She always thought things through properly, as opposed to me.

"I can see how you want to start over, but are you sure you're not doing anything rash here?" She asked after a few moments. I thought about it and decided to keep on spilling my guts. "No, I'm not sure. I honestly don't have a clue if I'm making the right decision. But I can't really think of anything else to do either, I really just want to... start over, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. And off course I'll do anything I can to help." I could always count on her.

We had dinner and talked some more about life in general. She told me about the coming baby, that she was thinking of naming her Lea and how she wanted to decorate her room. It was nice.

We had some coffee and then it was time for me to go. "Are you nervous?" Angela asked me when I started for the door. "Well, yeah..." I said, stating the obvious. She smiled, "Don't be, Emmet and his family are the nicest people I know. They'll take good care of you. Emmet himself has quite a bit of humour, you'll see." Well, that made me feel a little better.

"I'll talk to Ben as soon as he comes home about apartments. You can stay with us until you find something, don't worry. Good luck now!" I thanked her and was on my way.

I came to The Met a few minutes early and was greated by the owner's wife. A genuinally nice woman named Esme, apparantly also Emmets mother. She gave me a coke and lead me to a table in the corner of the really nice restaurant. As I sat down the owner himself, Carlisle, came to greet me. "So nice to meet you," he said, "Emmet's running a bit late but he'll be here any minute. When he's done with you we'll give you the tour of this place." He smiled warmly and left me with Esme. "I'm sorry, my sons have the nasty habit of being late. They must have it from their father." She said with an amused glimt in her eyes. "Oh, it's okay, I'm early anyway. " I said. "For how long have you run this place?" I asked, while vaguely spreading my arms to show that by "this place" I meant the restaurant. Her smile stayed on as she answered, "About three years. We moved here from Chicago to take it over and our sons came with us to help out. Now they're starting their own restaurant, as you know." I nodded. "I'm sorry honey, I have to keep working. I'll see you later!" And I was left alone with my coke.

After another five minutes my, hopefully, new boss came. He was a big man, goodlooking. He reminded me a little about a bear. A nice one though, not the ones who want to take a chunk out of you. Blue, sparkling, eyes with a mischievous glimt, slightly curly brown hair and a nice smile. Well, he had goodlooking parents, not so strange that he looked nice himself.

"You must be Bella!" He boomed. "Welcome. Sorry I'm late. We had a little problem at the restaurant. Something about the wrong pattern on the wallpaper. I don't get that kind of stuff, but my wife apparently does." He let out a sigh and sat down across from me. "I'm Emmet Cullen, welcome to Seattle."

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I answered, not sure if I should comment on his mini tirade.

"Well, Bella. I need a waitress and our friend Ben told me you was exactly what I was looking for. We've had a few interviews but noone really fit into our little gang. What I need now is a headwaitress, I'm thinking that's you. I have several other girls you will have responsibiliy over, with my help off course. Are you up for it?" Wow, he was straightforward.

"Well, yes, I am." I tried to sound confident. I had actually been a sort of headwaitress back at Steph's too, it didn't seem like this would be very different. Only fancier...

"Good! Angela gave me the number to your last boss, Stephenie, and she spoke warmly of you. I think I should give you a chance." This was definitely the easiest, and weirdest, job interview I'd ever been on. Not that that bothered me. It didn't, not the least.

"Um, thank you," I said, "So, when do I start?" I also wanted to know more about the place I was supposed to work at. But hey, One thing at a time!

"I would like you to start tomorrow, if that's possible?" I nodded consent, "You'll start by helping out here. My mom will be your, in lack of a better word, mentor. She, and the headwaitress here, Tanya, will teach you everything you need to know and you get to practise a little before we open. Mom's a pastrychef, but she helps out where she is needed and she loves to break in the new ones." He winked. "About the restaurant, we'll open on april 5th." He paused and took a sip of a drink I hadn't even noticed he had. It looked like bourbon. "We're located on the corner of 5th and Columbia, and we're called 'Brothers on 5th". I know, the name's boring as fuck, but I was voted by the others to stay out of it. Something about me not being able to come up with something serious." He chuckled a little before he kept going, "I'm the boss of the restaurant and run the bar. My brothers, Edward and Jasper runs kitchen and economy. Jasper is the boring office clown. Edward makes a killer paella, among other things. My wife, Rosalie, will be the headhostess. You and her will mostly run the early shifts together. Jasper's fianée, Alice, is the best pastrychef in the world, next to my mom." Man, this guy could talk! He hardly breathed between the sentences. It was a lot to take in. Sounded good though, I was excited about the chance to be a part of all this. Emmet seemed to be mulling something over."Hmm... We have a few other employees as well, off course, You'll meet them over the coming weeks. A few chefs, waitresses and so on, you know." I smiled and nodded again.

"I don't know what more to tell you right now... I guess we'll just see what comes up, huh?" He smiled and started rising out of his chair. "I should give you the tour, or my parents will have me served for dinner. Don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions." He guided me through the nice restaurant, decorated in deep reds and dark wood, classy and romantic. He showed me the kitchen and announced to his parents that I was due to start tomorrow. Esme invited me for lunch before work so she could give me a proper welcoming. I accepted and promised to show up at two the next day.

Everybody seemed so nice I couldn't help but leaving with a big smile on my face.

I was back at Angelas some time around eleven and when I came in she and Ben sat on the couch watching some sitcom on TV. I told them about the interview.

"Oh, Bella, Congratulations!" Angela said, Ben smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you Bella", he said. "Ang told me you were looking for somewhere to live. I think I might have something that suites you". He told me he had a two bedrum apartment about to be vacant. Fully furnished, on Pike Street close to Westlake Park. Practically in the middle of the city, and in walking distance from my new job. Not to expensive but not exactly cheap. I strongly suspected that Ben had altered the rent a little for my benefit, it was after all his own building. Though money wasn't a problem. I'd been saving for the wedding and other furure expenses, I had a nice savings account I could dig into now since there was no wedding anymore. The apartment in question was newly redecorated and the current tenant was moving out in a week. Ben promised to take me there and show me before work tomorrow. It sounded too good to be true.

We sat up and talked for about another hour and then Angela showed me to their modest but homey guestroom. It was decorated in beige and light blue. Clean and stylish, yet somfortable. A nice queen size bed with white bedside tables. A small bathroom with a shower was located next to the guestroom that I could use as my own. Angela's place was huge. There were five big bedrooms, a master bathroom plus the smaller one by the guestroom and a small restroom without a shower in close proximity to the kithcen and livingroom. The livingroom and kitchen were big, open spaces, both stylishly modernized. "My" bedroom was in the other end of the flat compared to the master bedroom. I strongly liked this place, it felt surrounded with calm.

I thought about taking a shower but I felt to exhausted. Instead, I stretched out on the bed and thought about the turns in my life. About the days events. So much had happened in just two days, it felt like a whole lifetime. And now everything seemed to work out.

I couldn't believe my luck!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think, good or bad, and review! That would make me real happy.<strong>

**To all of you from the backwoods in Sweden, Happy Easter! I'll try to post chapter 4 sometime next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Although I don't think I need to say it again, I will; I do not own any right, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I just borrow her wonderful characters.**

**As usual, this chapter is not betaed and i apologize for any errors in grammatics or spelling. It's hard to "beta" your own work you know;)**

**Anyhow, chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark. What did they aim for when they missed your heart? *Within Temptation - Shot in the dark*<em>

**Chapter 4:**

When I woke up the following morning I thought it had all just been a dream, that I was still in Forks and just waking up after the nightmare of walking in on my fiancé in bed with my friend.

It took me a while to grasp the reality, that I was in fact at Angela's, in Seattle. And that I was starting a new job, today.

I felt a bit overwhelmed. Sometimes when life takes a turn, you don't have time to react but to just go with the flow. I was desperately trying to go with the flow.

Maybe this was just as good as it seemed, maybe it was my turn to taste the good life. I sure hoped so...

After a refreshing shower I walked out to the kitchen and got greeted by Ben with a cup of steaming coffee. "Good morning! I hope you slept well." He said while holding out the cup for me.

I took it gratefully. "Thanks, I slept like a queen." I smiled.

"So, are you ready to check out your new place? Angela's coming with us, she thought you'd like to start with a trip to that bakery on 6th for breakfast."

"Oh, I'd love that!" My mouth watered at the thought of a blueberry muffin. There was no better place in the world to get a good, freshly baked muffin than at Emily's Bakery on 5th. And I hadn't had one of those in ages! "And I'm totally ready to see the apartment too." I said while taking a sip of the heavenly brew in my cup.

At that moment Ang walked in, dressed in a gorgeous white Mama-dress with lightblue flowepatterns stretching from the right shoulder to the left hip. She looked like the poster girl of pregnant women. Her dark hair was pulled up with a clip in the back and she had put on make-up, a little mascara and lipgloss. I flet like a bum nest to her, wearing the same outfit as yesterday. I hadn't brought much clothes since I'd thought I'd be going back to Charlies within a day or two. Looked like I had some shoping to do. I could live with that! Ang didn't seem to notice my discomfort with the outfit though. "Thought you'd be up for a trip to Emilys." She smiled warmly and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "And I'm just as curious of the apartment as you."

We finished our coffe and headed out, muffins in sight.

The blueberry goodness at Emily's was better than I remembered, I decided that I should have breakfast here at least once a month since I was going to live nearby. _Maybe even every week? _No, that was probably not the best if ideas... Often though, maybe once a week or something.

I munched on my muffin while sipping on a steaming mocca, Ang had the same as me but Ben went for a wholeweat apple thingy of some kind. I thought our choice was a lot better than that healthy looking crap. Honestly, who doesn't love muffins for breakfast? Or any meal for that matter.

Today was one of those nice springdays in Washington, no rain in sight and the sun acctually peeked through the clouds. I took that as a sign, a good one. This was going to be a good day.

I forced myself not to think of Jake and all that could have been, instead I embraced the fact that he'd now given me the chance to start a new life. A life away rom Forks, and him.

Ben told me that the tenant of my apartment to be was out of town and had given him permission to show me the place in his absence. I was thankful since I thought it would have been awkward to walk around there while he was home.

The apartment building was a huge, 6 story complex with 3 apartments on each floor. My apartment was on the top floor.

The building was old, early nineteenth century Ben told me, and beautiful. It looked graceful with it's almost silvery stucco and the classy decorations. The lobby was painted in a deep blue with silver streeks and the stairs looked like something out of the Titanic, absolutely beautiful.

There was an elevator in the far corner of the lobby, next to the stairs, that looked maybe ten years old. We walked in to it and pressed the button for the 6th floor.

The top floor interior was the same as in the lobby, with a soft carpet on the floor who looked just a tiny bit worn. Ben fished a key out of his pocket and opened the middle door.

"The apartment on the right belongs to Mrs Dwyer, a nice old lady. That's the smaller apartment on this floor, only one bedroom. The one on the left belongs to Mr Jenks, a lawyer who travels a lot. His apartment is a little bigger, three bedrooms. He's only here once or twice a month and he's got two kids who usually stay here when he's home." I nodded, seemed like I was going to have good neighbours. The kind that leaves you alone, my kind.

The apartment was absolutely gorgeous! The entry hall was big enough to house a big chair and a side table, a huge wardrobe for coats and shoes before it opened up into the big kitchen. The kitchen looked brand new, and held everything you might need along with a dining table for eight. It was painted in a glowing, almost sparkling, white and the floor was of genuine oak. I saw a gleaming silver Kitchen Aid standing on the counter and came to the conclusion that I was going to love this place. The livingroom housed a big gray couch, one of those with a divan at one end, a beautiful coffeetable made of some dark wood, maybe cherry, with legs carved out in a complicated pattern. A flatscreen tv was hung on the wall towards the kitchen and underneath it stood a bench in the same style as the coffetable, holding a dvd-player. The walls in this room was painted in a silvery gray, with a black flowerpattern on the wall holding the tv, the floor the same as in the kitchen and apparently the rest of the apartment. The place was clean, not a single ornament anywhere. You could easily tell that a single man was living here.

The smaller of the two bedrooms lay on the other side of the kitchen and held a bed the same size as the one in Angelas' guestroom with a single black nightstand, nothing fancy. Salmoncoloured walls. This was definately a room noone had cared much about. It wasn't ripped, just not fixed up.

The master bedroom was huge. The centerpiece being a fourposter kingsize bed. The bedpost was made of the same wood as the livingroom furniture with the same carvings and it was covered with a black satin spread. Maybe not exactly what I'd have chosen, but not halfbad. The nightstands on either side matching the bed. One wall was covered with wardrobes, nice. The walls where the same as the livingroom. I liked it, but I thought it could use a womans touch.

There was only one bathroom, but I didn't think that mattered very much, especially since it was huge! It had one of those corner bathtubs in wich you can turn on bubbles and stuff. In the corner opposite the tub stood a modest shower with glassdoors. The porcelain was the standard kind, white, but looked new. The walls where covered in big, white, slighly waved tiles and the floor was tiled in a dark gray. It reminded me of a hotell. a little impersonal but still real nice.

It all looked expensive, more than should have been able to afford. Wich convinced me even more that Ben had lowered the rent for me. Not that I was going to complain, I loved the place!

"So, what do you think?" Angela asked as they drove me to The Met for my lunch with Esme. "Will you take it?" She looked as excited as a child on Disney World, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love it, off course I'll take it. I'd be stupid to turn this down, wouldn't I?" I answered. "Ben, are you sure about this though? Seemed like a place a bit above my budget, so to speak."

"It's yours if you want it", he said over his shoulder. "I'm just glad I could help. I'll have the paperwork done by tonight when you get back from work, that ok?"

"Yeah, great... And thanks, really! I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"Just buy us dinner on your opening night at the new restaurant." Angela said with a smile. I had a feeling they'd have gotten that anyway, seeing as they where friends with the Cullens.

"Off course I will." I answered anyway. By now, we had arrived by The Met and I started feeling nervous again. "Thanks, for everything. I'll see you tonight!" And I climed out of the car.

Lunch with Esme was a different experience. Not in a bad way though. Although me and Steph had kind of been friends I'd always seen her as my boss firsthand, Esme did'nt tolerate that. She wanted me to be comfortable around her and her family and I was starting to believe that maybe I would be.

She ordered in a tasting meny to give me some samples of the food they served at The Met, and damn it was good! We talked about nothing and everything for about two hours before she took me by the elbow to show me the changing room and give me some clothes to work in. Classical waitress stuff, white, slightly body-hugging, button up shirt and a knee-long black skirt. She told me we could go shoeshopping someday next week and then let me get changed.

All in all my first night was calm end uneventful. I got the hang of it quickly, to Esme and Carlisle's delight. The girl I was supposed to work with, Tanya, had the night of so I didnät get to meet her. But everyone I did meet seemed nice.

Emmet checked in once just to see how I was doing and to tell me that he'd be back tomorrow with the rest of the family to get properly introduced.

By closingtime I was beaten, the many impressions of the last few days rying top sink in, and I was grateful when the Cullens offered to give me a ride to Angelas.

I was to tired to sit up end talk when I got back from work, but Ben insisted that I looked over the tenancy agreement before I turned in. I looked it over and signed it, thanked him again before I said goodnight. Once in the guestroom I called Charlie and told him about the job and the apartment. Can't say he sounded happy, but he accepted my desicion, he always did.

He also told me that Jake had called again. He wanted to know where I'd gone and asked why I had turned of my cell. "I told him you went ro visit a friend and that you probably turned the cell of because you did'nt want to talk to him." Charlie said. "I also told him to stay the hell away from you and to stop calling me, let's hope he does... Bella, if he does call you or show up or whatever, you know where I am!" I told him yes, said goodnight and flopped down on the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanx for reading! Please review! If you don't, I'll tlee Charlie to come bust you;) Just kidding, but I would like some reviews though.**

**I'll try to post ch 5 within a week but due to upcoming events irl I can't guarantee it. See you soon, and thank you for reading.**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no rights whatsoever, The Twiligt Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing chracters, I mean, who can resist them?**

**I'm sorry about the delay, it's been a bit much lately. But now it's done, chapter 5. Will Bella finally meet Edward? Reed and find out *wink***

* * *

><p><em>I have no faith in our reality. No mirror can correct my destiny. *Amaranthe - Hunger*<em>

**Chapter 5:**

On my second day at The Met I worked the lunch shift. I was a lot more nervous today, probably because I knew I was going to be introduced to the rest of the Cullen family.

When I arrived I was greeted by Tanya, a beautiful, slim, strawberry blonde with huge blue eyes. She seemed nice, though maybe a bit bitchy toward some of the other girls. She didn't tell me anything Esme hadn't already covered, and she was strictly business, nothing personal. After a couple of hours though, she seemed to warm up a bit and I got the feeling that I'd passed some kind of test.

About half an hour before my shift ended Esme came in and aksed me if I could wait on a specific table, one that wasn't in my appointed area. "I'm a little swamped right now and would really appreciate it if you'd help me out." She said with a slightly disturbing smile. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and made my way out to the table in question.

The guy at the table looked up and smiled when i came and, _WOW! Totally not what I expected... _What a smile! He was totally gorgeous, hot would be an understatement. Beautiful green eyes, artfully dishevelled bronze hair and luscious lips. He looked slim though muscular, tall and absolutely yummy. I smiled back and fought against the urge to swoon.

"Welcome to The Metropolitan, sir! I'm Bella, your wi..um, waitress for the evening." _And hopefully more, like, every night! _"Can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?" _Jeez_, the thoughts swirling by while looking at this man was far from G-rated... I handed him a menu while I fantasized about all the things I wanted to do for him right there, right now, preferably at that very table. He gave me a mischievous, curved smile, "Thank you Bella, I'd like a Beck's if you please. And I don't need the menu, I'm perfectly happy with a beer. I'm having company in a while." Off course, he was probably on a date... I told myselft it didn't matter, I'd sworn of guys for a while, right? Right, tell that to the bodyparts down south...

When I went behind the bar to fetch his beer Esme was standing there, wiping off the counter with a smug look on her face. "What?" I asked, feeling my face turn red. She smiled and I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine the totally smug glint in her eyes. "Oh, nothing dear! I just thought the man you're waiting on is very handsome, don't you agree?" The smile grew with every word, my face reddening at the same pace. "Um, yes, ma'am, he is very handsome." I thought I managed to sound pretty unaffected, though from the look in Esme's face I was obviously already busted.

"I thought you were busy, why are you spying on me?" I asked with a laugh. She acctually looked a bit uncomfortable at that, but she shook it off quickly. She smiled again and said, "I just thought I should let you meet him, he's here almost every night and maybe he needs company." She winked and went back to the kitchen while I carried the beer out to Mr Smoky Hot in the restaurant.

"Here you go sir, anything else I can do for you?" I smiled the most sexy smile I could muster up, I probably looked ridiculous.

"Thank, you, Bella! Not right now thank you, but maybe you can come check on me in a while?" That smile again! I almost melted into a puddle on the floor. I smiled and told him I would, then hurried back to the kitchen. I stumbled into the swingning doors and almost managed to knock over one of the other girls, naturally she was carrying a tray full of plates. Fortunately I didn't quite knock her over, and everything on the tray stayed in place. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry! You ok?" I asked the girl, I couldn't remember her name. "Yeah, we're cool! Just watch your step, ok?" She smiled and went on her way.

Embarrassed, I sat down by a little table in the corner of the kitchen and sighed. Carlisle came over and sat down across from me. "Don't worry, you're doing fine! You've only been here for two shifts and already you know your ways. My boys will be proud." He said. "We like you, you know. Both me, Esme and Emmet felt right away that you'd fit in." He smiled and nodded as if he just stated the obvious. "Thank you sir." I answered. I didn't know what else to say. "I like you too, and I like it here." He laughed, "Well, don't become attached. You won't stay for that long." I felt my stomach sinking, but he continued. "Within three weeks you'll be helping the boys out at the new place, and they would kill me if you'd rather stay with us." He winked -what was it with eveyone winking at me today?- and rose out of his chair. "Maybe you should check on your guest again before you go change for the meeting with Emmet and the others." It wasn't an order, just a suggestion, but I did as he asked.

Mr Smoking Hot had finished his beer, but he declined another one. "Why don't you sit with me for a while?" He asked. "Oh, I.. Um... I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure that's appropriate." Maybe I should, just for a minute or two? _No, I'm still working dammit! _"But, um... I get off in just a few minutes, I could come back out when I'm changed if you'd like?" _Bella, what the HELL are you doing? _I shut of my inner voice. "I'd very much like that! I'll just wait here then." And he winked, again. _Jeez, this guy is H.O.T!_

When I came back to the kitchen, this time without incident, Esme was waiting for me. "So, you're going to join him?" She asked. "Um, yes.. If that's allright with you?" I stammered. "Off course dear, I'll just come get you when Emmet gets in." She had such a warm smile. "Thank you, ma'am, I'd really appreciate that." She shook her head, "Oh Bella, honey, you don't need to call me ma'am. It makes med sound old! Please, say Esme." I smiled, "Sure, Esme. Anything else you need before I go change?" "Nope, we're covered. Have a good time with Ed, um, your new friend."

Behind her I saw Tanya ,rolling her eyes, and if i didn't imafine it, she looked a bit put off. Before I could say anything, though, she was gone. _Ok... What was that about? _I decided not to think about it and went in to the dressing room.

Mr Smoking Hot still sat at his table when I came out. Only now he had company, a gorgeous blond. Perfect in evey detail, she looked like a Victoria's secret model. She also looked annoyed, and a little dangerous. I swallowed hard and started to turn back to the kitchen when the hotty caught site of me."Oh, Bella! There you are!" he smirked, acctually smirked at me, and I thought about pretending I hadn't heard him but he rose out of his chair. He was tall, kind of lank. "Come, sit!" He said. _Oh, crap! I can't just walk away, that'd be really rude... _"Um, yeah.." I said and walked toward him and his totally hot date. "Let me introduce myself", the smirk was firmly in place "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is Rosalie, Emmet's wife." At first I felt relief, he hadn't invited me to make fun of me in front of his date. Then I felt a little angry, and really embarrassed. They had all played a prank on me! I'd probably be the laughing stock of the Cullen family for a long time after this. I couldn't hel but feel a little bitter, I really did like them and this kind of hurt. I told myself to suck it up.

"Thank you Ed, I'm perfectly capable of introducing myselt." Rosalie turned toward me. "Call me Rose! And don't fret about little Ed here, he's just as annoying as he seems." She winked -must be a family thing, that winking- and motioned for me to sit down. "Em and the others will be here any minute." I sat down next to her and avoided looking at Edward. He must have sensed my emotions because he looked a bit apologetic when he talked next. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Mom wanted me to meet you, so I did." I still didn't want to look at him, but I did anyway, "It's ok," I mumbled. "No, it's really not" he said, "I should have told you who I am. It really is nice to meet you though." God, those eyes. I felt as he was drilling a hole in me when he looked at me like that. For just a second, I felt as if we were completely alone and a warm feeling started ro spread through my body. Almost a longing. I pushed it away and before I had to answer him, Emmet arrived, noisily I might add.

"Bella! How are you girl?" He shouted from halfway across the restaurant as he approached our table. "Are they treating you ok?" He asked when he sat down. "Hi, um, yeah" I said, carefully avoiding to mention Edward and Esme's little prank, and also unnecessarily as it turned out. "No, they are not treating her ok!" Rose said, and told Emmet the whole thing. If I could have dissappeared right then, I gladly would have. Although seeing Edward get embarrassed almost made the whole thing worth it. So cute! He looked honestly ashamed and the look he gave me was one of pure regret. I didn't really know what to make of that.

"O.M.G! You can't do stuff like that Ed! You'll drive the poor thing away!" This came from a short, very cute, darkhaired girl. She was just as gorgeous as Rose, but it was another kind of beauty. Short, spiky hair, a slender small body with just the right curves and proportions. She looked like a little fashion pixie; dressed in lowcut blue jeans, a tight black lacy top and totally hot high heeled black leather boots. The tall blond standing next to her put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Hello Bella, I'm Jasper, and this little thunderstorm is my fiancée Alice. Nice to finally meet you!" He extended his lank hand with a warm smile. Alice looked stricken for a second or two, then she smiled and came around the table to hug me. "Hi Bella! Welcome to Seattle. We are gonna have so much fun!" she practically squeeled. I noticed that they talked as if they'd been waiting for me, but I didn't give much thought at the moment.

The afternoon went on. Edward apologized at least a thousand times, as did Esme who joined in after about an hour. I had fun, really fun, and i sterted to feel as if this was where I belonged. A dangerous feeling right now, but I still let myself enjoy it for the moment. After about two hours of chatting about this and that -some talk about work off course- and several cups of coffee, Alice and Rose started to get up. "We're going shopping, then out for dinner and a girls night out. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked. Rose smiled and said, "She's not really going to give you a choice. If she wants you to come, she'll drag you along whether you want to or not." Esme quickly chimed in, "We don't need you at work for a couple of days, you should go with them. How about you come back for the dinner shift on tuesday?" Today was friday, that meant three whole days off. I could really use a night out. Not to mention a good shoppingspree! I also needed to go to Forks and get my few belongings, no point in delaying it more than necessary. I accepted both Esme and Alice's offers.

I left the restaurant with a warm feeling with my two new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Allright chickies! What'd you think? Please, do tell, revieiw! Maybe I'll send Mr Smoky Hot to visit you if you do ;)**

**In the next chapter we'll go shopping and partying with Alice and Rose. And maybe, just maybe, I'll squeeze in a trip to Forks.**

**I'll try to post it within two weeks from today, stay tuned! XOXO  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, Twilight belongs to Steph Meyer, I just borrow her characters!**

**Links to outfits on Polyvore is posted in my profile, check it out!**  
><strong>Well... I don't have anything iof importance to say, just read and enjoy.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. *Lady Gaga - Paparazzi*<em>

**Chapter 6:**

Shopping with Alice was... Well, an experience at the least! I'd never experienced anything like it; though that wasn't necessarily bad, I had a great time. Alice appointed herself my personal shopper, I didn't get to choose anything on my own. When we left Saks and made our way towards a little spa for some massage and relaxation before dinner, I had several bags with me containing; two sets of sexy, lacy underware, -nothing I would have ever chosen on my own- two pairs of really nice jeans, a couple of tops and black little dress. Two pairs of shoes; one pair of high heeled black, slingback Manolo pumps in lace and a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti flats with a cute crystal skull on each toe. And a whole lot less money, though that didn't bother me. I felt like giving myselft a treat. I deserved it, right?

The spa was Rose's idea, she said she always needed a treatment of some kind after shopping with Alice. Though she said it almost lovingly, I could definately see what she meant. A massage didn't sound like a bad idea right now.

Rose signed us up for massage treatments, facials and then a jacuzzi session -with champagne and strawberries. The massage was great, the facial even better and I felt like a brand new woman when I headed for the jacuzzi, arm in arm with a giggly Alice. Rose was already in the bath when we arrived.

"So, you gals had a good time?" She asked while giving us each a glass of expensive bubbles. "Mhmmm..." Alice answeerd while sipping her drink. Rose turned to face me, "and you? 'Cause you looked like you had some serious tension to get rid off." She said. "Yeah, it was great! I've never had a facial before, I could definately do that again." I felt so content, relaxed and also, a little bit dazed. I wasn't used to this sort of thing. Rose laughed, "Yeah, it's not hard to get used to this. Me and Al come here almost every week, I don't think I could live without it. Here, taste the strawberries". They were great, everything was great.

Sharing a jacuzzi with two persons like Alice and Rose turned out to be another weird experience. Those girls could talk about just about anything, and neither of them seemed to have any qualms about asking what they really wanted to know. I'm not really the kind of girl who let people in very easily, but those two seemed to know exactly which buttons to push and before I knew it I had let go of myself in a way I never have before. I ended up telling them everything about Jake, from how we met to how I ended up here. It felt as if I'd known them for forever.

Rose was a composed and tough woman, she wouldn't let anybody step on her. She seemed to be the practical one of the two. Alice seemed just as tough, though at the same time a complete opposite of Rose. I liked them, a lot!

After a couple of glasses of champagne I started to feel a bit tipsy, and without thinking I burst out," So, tell me about Edward!" I regretted the words the second I heard them come out, but it was ,off course, too late.

Alice giggled, wich seemed to be a normal response from her, and gave me a rowdy look. Rose looked me over as if I was an object up for auction and said "He seemed to like you, you know." Then she burst out giggling to. "Never mind" I said, blushing furiously. I felt so stupid. Alice looked a little contrite. "Well, he's single, and has been for a long time. Noone seems to interrest him enough to even qualify for a date. I don't think he's been out on one since we all moved here acctually..." She looked at Rose who had calmed down enough to nod agreement. "That's right" she said, "though I know that girl at The Met has tried, Tanya you know?" I nodded and she kept going "She's been bugging him for quite a while, seems to think she's his type. I don't think he even likes her as a person though, she's kind of a bitch." Alice piped up "Yeah, she tried to get him to walk her home at the christmas party, remember Rose?" "Yeah, he totally blew her off." They laughed hysterically at that. "Why do Esme and Carlisle keep her if she's such a bitch?" I asked. Alice was the one who answered "Well, partly because they need her, she is really good at her job after all. But I think she straitens up aruond them, they don't really know how bad she can be. Only a matter of time though, I saw how she looked at you when Edward smiled at you earlier." I blushed again. What was that about, all the blushing? Edward's hot, sure, but I didn't really know him. And also, he was about to become my boss, totally off limits! Right? _Well a girl can dream..._

After the bath we got dressed for our night out. I decided to wear some of my new clothes; bootcut jeans, a black top with lacy details and my Manolo's. Rose did my makeup, a little grey shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. She was dressed in jeans too, black, paired with a gorgeuos metallic top and white satin Giuseppe Zanotti platforms. And off course, a matching purse from Jimmy Choo. Alice looked totally hot in a pair of slim blue/grey jeans, a white corsettelike top with lace, black Giuseppe Zanotti platforms and a black little purse covered in metal studs. I only had one purse, -something I intended to change- a black and pretty basic one. It didn't bother me much now, I felt like a million bucks even next Alice and Rose. Who both looked amazing by the way.

I wore my hair loose, it felt nice since I always had to wear it in a clip at work. When we were all done we took a cab to the restaurant; apparently Rose had called and booked a table for three at Tulio sometime at the spa.

Tulio was a nice place, a lot nicer than the places I was used to dining at. Not that I ate at restaurants very often. And when I did it was usually at the same place every time, Bella Italia in Port Angeles. Bella Italia is a nice place too, though not as fancy as Tulio. I felt a little out of place, but Alice and Rose seemed at ease. They even knew the staff as it turned out. They told me they ate here a lot. "Sometimes you want something different than The Met, you know." Alice said when we slid into our chairs. She ordered us a bottle of Chablis, with the words "We gotta start somewhere" and a huge smile. It was good wine, I had to admit. Rose recommended the calamari for antipasti and ordered the same thing for herself. Alice chose the sweet potato gnocchi, wich I myselt thought sunded very stodgy. Rose looked at Alice and frowned, "Damn woman! I don't think I know anyone who can eat like you, I seriously think you could even beat Emmet." Alice looked at me, "We already tried that, and Emmet acctually does eat more than me. Though Rose seems to have forgotten it." I laughed. "Yeah, well it was close enough, he ate, what? One more roll of bread than you?" Rose quipped. At that remark Alice simply blew her a rasperry.

Rose was right, the calamari was great. As a maine course I had the tortellini, Rose the risotto and Alice the tagliatelle and chicken. Rose was right about that to, that little pixie sure could eat. We made our way through two bottles of the Chablis before dessert, wich consisted of a plate with assorted chocolates and torrone. Wich Alice ate most of since me and Rose was pretty full already. We hade some sweet dessert wine -of which I couldn't pronounce the name, much less spell- who seemed made for that specific dessert.

We talked a lot, it was so easy to talk to these two and I already considered them pontential close friends. Rose told me about how she'd met Emmet at a photo shoot in Chicago five years ago. She was, off course, a model at that time and had been in town to pose for Cosmo. She'd fallen in love with Em right away, and she'd decided to quit modeling to be able to spend more time with him and his family. "It was about time anyway, I was getting tired of the constant traveling and all the stupid bitches with eating disorders I had to be nice to all the time. I'm happier now than I've ever been." She also told me that she was origanlly from Seattle, but that she moved to L.A when she was 18 and started out as a model. "Both my parents died in a car accident when I was 16 and I guess I just wanted to be able to take care of myselt, that's why I stared modeling in the first place. And I made a lot of money over the years, I can definately take care of myself." Alice snorted, "Oh, hell yeah you can! Poor Emmet tried to take care of her, you know, buy her stuff and woo her and be all protective, but she didn't take none of that. Instead she's the one taking care of him." She said with a laugh. Rose cast her a filthy look, "You know he needs someone to keep track on him." And we all laughed.

Alice had a story too. "I grew up in Chicago, went to college there and all. I lived a block from the Cullens, Esme's like a mother to me. My own parents drank a lot and didn't really care much about me so I spent a lot of time with her. She started a business when I was 15, a photo studio, and she taught me how to use a camera to express myself. She sold it a year before we all moved here but as long as she had it, I worked for her. We started the class to become pastrychefs together since we both liked to bake and make fancy desserts. I'd always had my eyes on Jasper, guess I knew we were soulmates." She looked so cute when she said it, she really believed they were soulmates. "Turned out he felt the same way. We started dating when I was 16 and he was 17 and have been an item ever since. That's nine years now." It seemed a little like a fairytale to me, but that could've been just because I'd just dumped my high school boyfriend and didn't have the same ending in my own tale. We talked a little more before we decided to hit the town. Alice wanted us to go to a sportsbar, "There's always hot guys at these places" she said. But Rose firmly told her no and we ended up going to a chic club instead.

As it turned out, Alice wasn't just a big eater, she could also drink like a bikerdude. At the same time me and Rose emptied two drinks, Alice downed four drinks and two shots. "Jasper says I'm a mean drunk, so I gotta take the chance when I get it." She slurred when I asked why she was in such hurry. "You ARE a mean drunk, slow down woman!" Rose giggled. Alice didn't listen. She managed to get in three different fights with girls she thought looked bitchy for some reason -one just because she was wearing a seethrough top- and me and Rose had to get her out of the club after about an hour and a half if we didn't want to get banned from the place. All in all though, I had a great time. I was back at Angela's at midnight, feeling more than a little lighter in the chest and a whole lot tipsy.

Angela greeted me with a message, Jake had called and asked me to call him back the moment I got back. "He said it was urgent", Angela said with a frown. "How the hell did he find out I was here?" I asked. She didn't know. "I'm not sure I really think you should call him though." She added before she went to bed.

I decided not to and went to bed feeling a lot less happy than I had jast a few minutes ago.

I woke up with a slight hangover, nothing that couldn't be cured by a few cups of coffee and some food though. I started with a shower, got dressed and walked out to the kitchen where Angela sat by the counter reading the newspaper. "Morning" she said, "Coffee?" I nodded. After half a cup I started to feel almost human again. "I baked some blueberry muffins earlier, you want one?" Angela asked. "Like I'd say no to that!" I tried a tired smile. "I was thinking about going to Forks today," I said, "to get my things and visit Charlie for a while." I hadn't even called him since the first morning here. "Yeah, that's a good idea. You called Jake back?" I shook my head no and nibbled my muffin. "I want to talk to Charlie first. If something's happened, he would be the one to tell me. I think Jake just wants me to know that he knows where I am. I'm sorry if I'm causing you inconvinience." "Oh, Bella, you're not! Jake, I can handle. Are you ok though? Had a good time yesterday?" I laughed, "Yeah, those girls really are something else." She smiled, "I'm glad you're happy. The Cullens are nice people, but I think you've already noticed that." We talked a little more before she had to go to her church.

Once she was gone I called Charlie to let him know I was coming. He'd just come back from one of his regular, early morning, fishingtrips with his friend Harry Clearwater. Charlie, Harry and Jake's dad, Billy had been friends for forever. The three of them always used to bring me to their boring fishingtrips when I was visiting as a kid. I hated it and put a stop to it when I was old enough to tell Charlie how I really felt. He told me about the catch of today, wich practically meant that he was hoping I'd cook it when I came over. Which I probably would've anyway. I promised to drive safely and stop for groceries on the way. When we hung up I stood in the kitchen staring at the wall for a while, thinking of the last few days and all my new experiences. I felt happy, for the first time in, well, forever. I couldn't help but thinking that a trip to Forks right now might put a damper on that feeling, but it was to late to change my mind. And either way, I couldn't put it up forever. _Might as well just bite the bullet! _I thought as I walked out and locked the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There goes! Hope you liked it. Either way, do tell, review!**

**This is all for now, I'll try to post my next chapter within two weeks. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, finally a new chapter! I'm sorry about the delay, but you know; sometimes life comes in between!**

**Well, here it is, chapter seven. I didn't have time to read it properly since I wanted to post it asap, sorry 'bout that!**

** Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Glaciers melting in the dead of night, and the superstars sucked into the supermassive. *Muse - Supermassive black hole*<em>

**Chapter 7:**

I arrived in Forks in the early afternoon. The rain was pooring down as usual. I scrambled out of the truck and ran for the porch as Charlie opened the door to greet me. He gave me a hug and dragged me inside. "Good to see you, dad" I said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, it's only been a few days, Bells." He smiled back. "Feels like weeks, maybe even months." I said. "Well, I'm gessing you've been busy, since you haven't called your old man for days." He was still smiling, but I thought he looked a little sad. I could've just imagined it though.

I walked into the kitchen and started unpacking groceries and preparing for dinner. "You don't have to cook for me, you know." Charlie's voice came from behind me. "Yeah, I do, or you'll never eat anything but eggs or fastfood at the diner. I know you" I winked. He smiled but didn't contradict me, he knew better than anyone that I was one hundred percent right.

I fried the fish and served it with chips, english style. Charlie had a beer and I stuck to water. We had just finished eating when the doorbell rang. "Expecting someone?" I asked, but Charlie shook his head and went to answer it. I heard voices from the hall but couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly the voices rose though, as I edged my way towards the hallway, and there was no denying who the unexpected visitor was. _Jake._ I felt cold all over as I heard him plead to Charlie to let him in. Charlie didn't budge. "You're not coming in here. I told you to leave her the hell alone. Get the hell out and don't come back." Maybe he would have gone, but just then he caught sight of me standing just at the edge of the hallway against the kitchen wall.

"Bella! Bella, please tell him it's ok! Please...Baby, I need to talk to you!" He sounded pathetic, begging and whining like a spoiled kid. I just shook my head. "Bells, honey, we need to sort this out!"

"Jake," I said quietly, "We have nothing to talk about, you saw to that yourself. Now get out and leave us alone." He looked like he was about to cry as he whispered, "Bella, please... You're everything to me, my whole life." I turned back towards the kitchen as Charlie shoved him out and said, "Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you took her friend to bed, huh?". And then he slammed the door in Jakes' face and stalked in to the living room.

I stayed in the kitchen and did the dishes. After a while I went over to the window facing the frontyard and peeked out. Jake was sitting in his car by the road, looking up towards the exact same window as I was peeking through. I backed away and walked out to the livingroom, where Charlie still sat staring at the TV. I sat down on the couch and pretended to watch wathever was on too.

"He's still out there?" Charlie asked after a few minutes. "I think so," I answered quietly, "at least, he was before I went in here." I didn't want to think about it, but it was pretty unsettling to have him sitting outhere like a stalker. "Want me to go out there and talk to him?" Charlie asked. "What's the point? He'll just come back as soon as you get back inside." He looked at me then, and the look on his face was that of a serious cop. One that was ready to bust some real badguys. "You sure about that?" He looked dangerous when he said it. "Look, I don't want that guy screwing up your life. We can set up a restraining order, how's that?" I considered it for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Sure, if you think that'll help I'm up for it." If someone had told me just two weeks ago that I'd be planning to get a restraining order against jake, I'd have laughed and told them they were crazy. It's amazing how fast things can change sometimes.

We went to bed after locking up the house properly. I couldn't sleep. I felt weird, like this wasn't really my life, that I was dreaming and would wake up any minute. It was my life though, and it seemed like I wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. My thoughts kept coming back to that afternoon- was that just a week ago?- when I walked in on Jake and Jessica. I kept hearing her giggles, imagining what they'd been doing just before I walked in the door. I'd decided to put this behind me, to not think about ut, but my mind obviously didn't listen to reason. I kept thinking about him sitting out there, staring up at the house, and it made me want to walk out there and screm and shout and maybe even hit him. Hard. He'd hurt me, badly, and I wasn't going to forget it.

I finally fell to a restless asleep, dreaming about Jake and Jess. _They were laughing at me, a mean and haunting laugh, and they were stark naked. Jake sliding into Jess while whispering loudly, "You are so much better than Bella, so much more fun. And you have lot's bigger boobs." One of his hands cupped one of her breasts and she moaned loudly while looking straight at me. "You see, Bella? I can make him weak. I'll give him all he needs, don't you worry." She moaned again as he pumped into her with more force. They came to a loud climax and I woke up gasping for air. _I felt choked, tears stinging in my eyes and I wanted to throw up. That's when I realised that I wasn't in love with him. Probably hadn't been for a long time. What hurt wasn't that I'd lost my boyfriend, it was his betrayal. We'd been together for a long time and he'd been my best friend. That's what hurt the most, that I'd lost my best friend. After coming to that conclusion, I fell back to sleep. Dreamless this time.

I woke up early, tired as hell but feeling calm and determined. Charlie had already gone, probably fishing, and Jake was gone. I started to pack the few thing I had that I wanted to take with me to Seattle. It didn't take long, it all went in the same big siutcase I'd had with me when I first mooved here from Phoenix when my mom died. It probably had the same things in it too, only a slight difference in clothing and shoes. I had some cerial for breakfast and then I was on my way again. I left Charlie a note telling him thank's and that I'd call him later. I thought about dropping in at the diner and say hello to Steph but I didn't feel like taking the risk to run into Jake or Jess. Before I started the truck up I texted Ang to tell her I was on my way back.

I was halfway to Seattle when I noticed a familiar car in the rierview mirror. _Jake's following me! _I felt panic starting to well up and tried to swallow it down. I thought about pulling over to call Charlie, then decided not to since I was absolutely certain that Jake would take that as a chance to corner me. I kept driving and started to plan how to loose him once I got to Seattle. Sure, he had Angela's phonenumber, but I didn't want to lead him to her door. It was enough, by far, that he'd been stalking outside of Charlie's house, I didn't want him at Ang's too.

I was in luck thogh, because when I drove into Seattle Jake was pulled over by a traffic cop who seemed to stop random vehicles on their way in. I sighed in relief and drove stright to Angelas, not risking to stop and give him a chance to catch up.

Both Angela and Ben was home when I arrived, and they had companu. i could hear a muffled mail voice from the livingroom and for just a second, my heart stopped. _Oh, god! He's here! _But I quickly realised that it couldn't be Jake, he couldn't have had time to get here before me. I hollered out a hello and made my way towards the voices and came to an abrupt stop when I saw who was here. _Edward! _"Hello Bella! I'm sorry to just show up like this, but I wanted to ask you out for lunch. To make up for the other day." Ha said when he saw me. I lokked over at Angela, sitting across from him, but she just smiled mischievously and nodded. "Um, hi... Um, yeah, ah, sure." I stammered. Feeling very insecure all of a sudden. And off course, blushing like an idiot. I felt seriously undressed for this occasion. I mean, that man is totally hot, and there I stood in my old blue jeans and a brown sweater that had definately seen better days. Add to that, the most worn sneakers I owned. Meanwhile, he looked totally hot in dark jeans, an Ed Hardy hoody and Ed Hardy sneakers who looked new. His hair an untidy, gorgeous, bronze mess. "I understand if you don't want to." He sad, but he looked like he meant the complete opposite. I smiled and tried to swallow the emotions swirling up when he lokked at me. "No, no, I don't have any other plans." I said. "Well, allright then." His smile could melt ice, I'm sure. "Thank you Ben, Angela, for your hospitality. The coffee was great as usual." Ben nodded and Angela smiled. "You kids have fun!" She whispered to me, and winked, when she passed me in the doorway. I smacked her lightly on her arm and she walked giggling into the kitchen.

Edward took me by the arm, very oldfashion-style, and led me out to his car. He had a volvo, a shining, silver thing that looked as new as his shoes. He even opened the door for me and let me in. It was raining like crazy, but it didn't bother me at all at that moment. He drove through town as if he had never done anything else, a bit fast for my taste though. After a few minutes I gathered the currage to ask, "Where are we going?" He gave me a surreptitious smile, but the only answer I got was. "I hope you like mexican food." I didn't have time to comment on that, because at that moment we arrived to our destination. he parked the car outside of what looked like a remodelling restaurant. There where boards on the inside of the windows and a covered plate hung over the new shining doors. It didn't take a genious to understand where we were. "So, we're eating at a restaurant that hasn't even opened yet?" I asked with confusion. Edward unlocked the doors and led me inside. "Welcome to Brothers on 5:th", he said with definite pride. It looked great! Not to big, cozy, in the same style and coloring as The Met, only a little more modern touches were added. Like the patterned curtains and the more in-style furniture. A really nice place. As I stood there admiring my new workplace, Rose came out from what i assumed must be the kitchen. "Welcome!" She smiled and led us to a set table in a corner. The only set table off course. "Since we haven't opened up this place yet, you're having mexican today." She said. "Edward has made spicy shrimps as an appetizer and Chicken tortillas for the maincourse. I can't tell you what the dessert will be, 'cause Alice'll kill me if I snitch on her." She made a face at that last remark.

Edward pulled out the chair for me, a true gentleman this one. "So you've cooked for this?" I asked. "Well, yeah, I am the cook at this place you know." He answered. "Yah, but you didn't know if I'd come." I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. "No, you're right. But I was hoping you would, and here you are." A knowing smile, almost a smirk, crossed his lips. "I really do want to appologize for embarrasing you the other day. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just wanted a chance to get to know you. I went at all wrong." He seemed sincere, but with resent betrayals in mind I didn't want to trust him to much. "It's ok, you're forgiven." I just couldn't believe the trouble he'd gone through just to take me out for lunch. I could've said no, what would he've done with all this if I had? Rose came out with our shrimp then. One big plate for us to share, and a coke each. "I hope coke's ok. I forgot about drinks and had to send Emmet to buy some." Edward said with an embarrased look. "Coke's great,"I smiled. "It's to early for beer, and coke really does go with mexican." He laughed. "Great!" He said and we dug into the food. It was amazing, this gorgeous man sure knew how to cook. The chicken tortillas weren't half bad either, but the best thing about this lunch was the man sitting across from me.

I was nervous, I'm kind of shy, so I didn't really know what to say. But Edward talked, and after the appetizers I felt fairly comfortable. We talked about the restaurant, the grand opening and he told me about the menu. He asked questions about me, but nothing to personal, asd if he knew that it would make me uncomfortable. He told me a little bit about himself, but mostly things he would tell anyone. And by the time Alice came out with our dessert I'd warmed up completely and started asking questions on my own. Alice had made us Mexican style chocolate soufflé that looked totally yummie. She brought it out herself and while she hugged me she said "I made one big soufflé for you two to share. It's more romantic thata way." And then she winked and skittered back into the kitchen witout looking back. I felt myselt blushing again and when I dared sneek a peak at Edward he too looked uncomfortable. But he seemed to bounce back faster than me and with a smile he handed me my spoon. "I'm sorry about here, she likes to intevene in everything." He said through gritted teeth. "I've met her before, remember?" I said with a smile. At that remark he laughed, and just like that, the tension dissapeared.

We finished our dessert and kept talking. He seemed real easy to be around and I relaxed a little more than I should've. He was, after all, about to become my boss. As if he'd read my mind he said."You know, I'm not going to be your boss at this place. Emmet is, I've got my own staff." I didn't know how to reply, but I needn't have bothered since he klept talking. "I've had a really good time with you today, and I would really like it if we could get to know eachoter better. Maybe even become friends." _Friends. _He wanted us to be friends. Even though I'd told myself that I wasn't interested in this man, I couldn't help but feel dissapointed. "Sure, anytime." I answered.

After recieving hugs from Alice and Rose, Edward led me out to his car and drove me back to Angela. The rain had stopped, but I felt as if there was a storm outside. I walked in to the buildning and climbed the stairs, feeling like a complete moron. _Friends. _Why did I feel like crying all of a sudden? I couldn't be falling for a guy I didn't even know. I'd only met him twice and still I felt heartbroken. _Friends. _Off course he just wanted to be friends! What could someone as plain as me possibluy have to attract a man like him? And why was I even thinking in those terms? I decided that I needed a hot bath and a good nights sleep. After that I'd probably feel better, this was just caused by me beeing tired and angry and dissapointed in Jake. probably.

I watched a bad movie on TV with Angela, we had pizza and she questioned me about Edward. I told her about the afternoon in a disconnected kind of way, she teased me a little about it and welaughed. Like the good old days in college. I took the bath I'd promised myselt and went to sleep early. That was the first night I dreamt about Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Do remember to review! I'm starting to think Iäm gonna have to send Charlie on ya'll soon ;)**

**Next chapter will be posted in early august (I'll be out of town for a couple of weeks)**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for a new chapter, don't you think? I know it's been a while, I've got a lot going on right now. I hope you stick with me, even though there might be a while between chapter for the next couple of monhts.**

**Anyway, here's ch 8... Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping, The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading. *Bullet For My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall*<em>

**Chapter 8:**

_We sat by the beach -I couldn't see what beach- and he was looking steadily into my eyes. His eyes were glowing green in the sunlight, his hair glittering bronze. _Maybe we're in Florida?_ I thought, _I've always _wanted to go there_. _He reached out with his hand and removed a stray lock of my hair from my face. "You are so beautiful." He said and smiled, still looking straight into my eyes. "My angel, my love". I smiled back and reached up to take his hand in my own. "My Bella, mmm..." He started stroking my hand, the one holding his, while his other hand reached out to unbutton my blouse. Slowly, but determinately, he leaned in to kiss me. I felt as if I would catch fire at any moment. _I don't ever want to wake up, please don't make me wake up!_ My free hand reached up to tangle itself in his hair. His warm lips touched mine and the fire inside me let loose. We started undressing eachother with fumbling fingers. His hands roaming all over my body, teasing. We got eachothers shirts off and sank back on the sand. Somewhere in the distant someone was playing music, i couldn't tell what it was. No, it wasn't music, it was some kind of alarm, and it got closer and closer with every heartbeat._

I woke up with a start, my heart beating as if I'd just run a marathon. Muttering to myself I turned towards the alarm, only to realize that the noice was coming from the pocket of my jeans. The phone, of course... Looking at the display I got another shock. It was Mike! _What on earth is Mike Newton doing calling me? _And in the middle of the night at that? I decided not to answer and sank back in bed, hoping to get right back in that dream. Of course, no such thing happened. I slept dreamlessly and was startled awake once again a few short hours later, this time by the acctual alarm.

The next few days went by uneventfully. At tuesday after work, Ben was waiting up for me with the keys to my new appartment. We decided that he'd go with me over there at wednesday when I got off work. I worked the early shift which ends around 4. The fact that I was about to move into my own place lifted my mood considerably and the feeling I'd had last week started creeping back up, I felt happy again. And now Jake wouldn't bother me anymore, hopefully.

Ben and Angela was waiting for me outside when I got off. "How're you feeling, hon?" Ang asked me. "Great!" I answered with a big smile. She'd brought us a few sandwitches to munch on in the appartment, but we made a stop at a gocerystore to buy some essentials. I bought coffee, some bread, butter, cheese, eggs, milk and toiletpaper. At least I had something to start with.

Ben gave me the keys and told me that I should do the honour. I unlocked the door and carefully stepped inside, feeling as if I invaded someone else's home. It was dark inside but I turned on the lights in the foyer and walked in to the kitchen. I was glad that this appartment had everything I could need, since I had almost nothing. All the nice furniture stood exactly as it had the last time I was here. It looked clean and smelled fresh. I sat down by the kitchentable and sighed, feeling content. Angela unpacked the coffee and started fiddling with the flashy coffeemaker. "Hey, this one makes espresso and all kinds of stuff!" She said. "And it's got one of those milkfoaming thingys." I Smiled. "Well, let's make us some latte's then!" She nodded empathically.

It wasn't hard maneuvering the coffeemaker, it was similar to the one we had at the restaurant -only smaller-, and a few minutes later we sat around the table munching sandwiches and drinking latte's. Well, Ben had an espresso. After we were done with that we cheched out the rest of the place properly, made sure the old tenant hadn't left anything behind, and unpacked my few belonings. I needed to by some more towels, curtains and put up a little more personal stuff and then the place would feel like home. It felt kind of like a big hotelroom without anything personal lying around, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was trespassing someone else's home. I figured I'd get used to it, that it was all the furniture left behind that brought that feeling forward.

After a couple of hours Angela and Ben left me for myself to roam around my new home. It felt even more weird beeing there alone. I decided to try the huge bathtub and started filling it up. But halfway through the doorbell rang. I figured it was Angela coming back for some reason and didn't check the peephole before opening. Outside stood Alice and Rose, both with huge grins. Alice was holding a bag from some chinese restaurant I'd never heard of and Rose had a bag with bottles klinking inside. "Housewarming gifts!" Alice squeked happily. Rose shook her head and said, "She always overdoes it, everything gets huge reactions out of this gal... May we?" She gestured inside. "Oh, of course, come on in!" I said. I was surprised by their unannounced visit, but it felt nice to have some friends over.

We walked in to the livingroom and the girls exclaimed some proper compliments about the place. They started unpacking on the small livingroom table, cartons of chinesefood, a bag of microwave popcorn, some bottles of beer and a framed picture of the two of them together. "We thought it would be nice to have some pictures of your friends" Alice said with twinkling eyes. "You're one of us now." She nodded decisively, and Rose giggled. "You know, that was more for fun, you don't have to put it up or anything." She said. "I love it!" I answered and gave them each an awkward hug. "Well, then, let's eat!" Rose walked toward the kitchen in search for some glasses. We ate some stirfried noodles, dumplings, deepfried shrimp and drank beer. We talked about the appartment, work and eventually Jake. After a couple of beers each we started relaxing and got in to more embarrasing topics, such as Edward and our lunchdate.

"He likes you!" Alice smiled sincerely and Rose nodded. "I think he's just afraid that you don't like him." She continued. "So, how _do_ you feel?" They both stared at me and I felt my cheeks get all warm. I probably looked like a tomato, judging fråm the answering grins I got. "I don't know him." I mumbled. "Get her more beer so she'll talk!" Alice exclaimed at Rose and we all laughed. It felt so good to be with them, they really made me feel at home. "Ok, ok... I guess I sort of like him, he's really nice to look at." I said, looking down at my halffull glass of beer. I could have drank from the bottle, but Alice and Rose huffed and told me that "girls drink with class" when I said so. "Nice to look at? He's _hot_, Bella!" Rose said with a stern look. Then she laughed again. "And, you know, I think he was trying to impress you eithout beeing to forward with the lunch. He usually don't do things like that." She added in more serious tones. Then Al changed the subject, she was really good at that, you never knew what'd come next. "We should all go shopping again tomorrow!" I looked at her and nodded, confused. "You know, you need to get some stuff to your new place. And we could always use more changes in our wardrobes." She continued. "Speeking of my new place", I said, "How'd you know where I lived? And that I'd move in today?" They both stared at me for a moment, then Rose said, "Well, Ben told Em, and Em told me..." She seemed a bit baffled that Id' asked, as if it were natural for them to know something I hadn't told them. But I didn't think much about it at the time.

They stayed for another hour and we decided to go shopping when I got off work the next day. I was exhausted when they left, but I also felt much more at home than I had before they'd come by. I had planned to call Charlie but I thougt it was a bit late and decided to do it first thing tomorrow instead, but just as I climbed in to my new beautiful bed he called me. I told him I'd moved in to my new place and he promised to come visit me some time next week. He told me that Jake had been by but that he had promised to stay away from me. We chatted for a few minutes and then I turned the nightlight off and fell to sleep immediately. I slept like a log for eight hours straight. Not a dream in sight, and I woke up feeling rested for the first time in what felt like forever.

When I got up the next morning and started getting ready for work I was reminded of my bath. I'd forgotten to empty the tub last night, and of course i fell right into the ice cold water when I reached down to unplug it. Not the best start of the day! I thanked my lucky star that at leat, I hadn't dressed yet. Which in turn reminded me that I seriously needed to do laundry. Preferably yesterday. All I had clean at the moment were clothes from the shoppingtrip with the girls and a little extra underwear I'd snatched up at Charlie's. And that effectively reminded me of the impending shoppingtrip. I couldn't herlp but feel a little stressed out, but I really did need to buy a few things for my new home... While pondering this I ate som scrambled eggs and then had to run. My unexpected bath had gotten me a tiny bit late.

Work went fine. I was starting to enjoy the days when Tanya was off or working another shift. I didn't know why, but she just got colder and colder towards me and she kept glaring at me when she thought I wasn't looking. When I asked Esme she told me not to worry about it, I'd be out of there soon anyway. I guess she was right, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that Tanya had something strongly against me.

Esme kept growing on me though, as did Carlisle. They were starting to feel somewhat like famliy, or at least coming closer to it by the minute. They treated me as if I belonged, as if i was a part of their family and their sons new restaurant. I loved the feeling, but I was terribly afraid of disappointing them.

Alice was waiting in the restaurant when I got off my shift. She sat at one of my tables talking to Esme. When I got close enough for them to see me they immediately stopped talking but they both smiled at me, Alice slightly mischiveous. Esme got up and wnked at Alice as she told us to have fun shopping. "What was all that about?" I asked Alice as we got out and in to her car. "What?" She asked innocently. "Well, you and Esme getting all secretive when I came out... And that smile you gave me!" I said whit a smile. "Oh, that! Oh, nothing you need to worry about." _Okay? _Nothing I colud think of to say sounded right in my head, so I just let it drop. For now! "So, where're going anyway?" I said instead. "I thought we should start with the mall, maybe look in at Sears and Pottery Barn? What d'ya think?" I nodded, it sounded good enough for me. I made a mental list of what I needed, some new sheets, towels, curtains and maybe something to put i the shelves. If I found something that was. Oh, and maybe something to hang on the walls to. That'd be nice, make the place a little more homey.

I did find what I needed, in fact, a little more than I needed. And of course I spent more money than I'd planned. But at least I had something on my own to decorate my new home with. I found nice curtains for all the rooms, two sets of nice towles in different sices; all plush and soft, a new set of cotton sheets, a red little rug to put by the bed and a big plush rug for the livingroom in black with silver swirls and throwpillows for the couch in purple and silver. I also got some candles and candleholders, a clock to hang on the kitchen wall, a couple of green plants and pots to give the place more life and wall art; wooden words saying home sweet home. I was satisfied and tired by the time we were done. Alice bought a lot iof stuff to but I didn't pay much attention to it, though I noticed that she bought much more expensive things than I did.

We paked all our things in Alice's little car and she drove off. In the wrong direction. "Where are we going now?" I just wanted to go home and unpack all my new things. "Oh, I just gotta swing by at Esme's and pick something up, it'll just be a few." She answered. "Oh, okay... But we can't fit anything more in thos car...?" I said. She just smiled.

Ten minutes later she drove up on a long driveway to a huge white Victorian mansion. "Wow..." It was absolutely beautiful. "It's nice, ain't it?" Alice said with a smile. "It is! And huge, they live here alone?" From the lokks of it, The Cullens must be filthy rich. I'd never seen anything like this in reality. It was like a small castle, with turrets and all. It was surrounded by a big, perfect lawn with big trees at the edges. Alice parked behind two other big cars on the circular driveway. "Come on!" She said. "You gotta see the inside." O scambled out of the car and followed her to the big doubledoors on the gigantic porch. Just as we reached the door it swung open to reveal Rose on the insida. "Hi!" She smiled. "Welcome, Bella, come on in." She turned tp Alice. "You're later, dinner is on the table. We've been waiting for you." She smiled at me again and beckoned for me to follow her into a big, beautiful diningroom. Sitting aroung a huge table in some dark wood sat the whole Cullen family. And the only seats not already vacated were the one beside Jasper, and the one next to Edward. I felt my face flush tomato red as Alice came in behind me and ushered me towards the chair next to Edward. _She set me up" She'd planned this al along! _They all greeted me happily as Edward got up to pull out the chair for me. "I hope you like lasagne." Esme said with her kind dmile as I sat down. I felt totally out of my element.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I still don't have a beta and as usual I apologize if I missed some missspellings and such.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next one** **will have a little more action. It's time to take Bella to the next step, right? **

** Please, review!**


End file.
